I Just Want Him
by emmylouuwho
Summary: 5.13 Amy & Rory reunion. Amy's POV.


Amy moved toward the timeline next to the Pandorica, above which a narrated slideshow played in a loop.

"... he appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures," the deep male voice of the narrator said. "And there are several documented accounts of his appearances and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London Blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that, if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly 2000 years."

Amy felt tears streaming down her face. "Rory. Oh, Rory." _He stayed with me. That whole time, he stayed. But now he's gone. He died protecting me._

"EXTERMINATE!" a familiar, metallic voice said from behind her. _Daleks. Brilliant._

Amy ran toward her younger self, pushing the girl behind her. Then suddenly, the Doctor appeared between the herself and the Dalek. Just appeared, out of thin air. _Where'd he come from?_

"... Trouble!" he said, clearly in the midst of talking to someone. He looked between the Dalek and the two Amelias. "Two of you?" Amy nodded. "Complicated."

"Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring."

The Doctor grabbed hold of Amelia and Amy's hands. "Come along, Ponds." He ran off, dragging the girls behind.

"Exterminate!"

They reached an alcove displaying North Africa. The Doctor stumbled into a mannequin, knocking the fez from its head. He caught the fez, placing it on his own head.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

"Running into a dead end," he replied, talking a mile a minute. "Where I'll have a brilliant idea that basically involves not being in one."

At that moment, a night watchman appeared carrying a torch at the far end of the hall. The Doctor and the two Amelias hid behind the Pandorica.

"What's going on?" the security guard asked in a loud voice.

"Get out of here. Go!" the Doctor said, turning to Amy. "Just run!" Amy didn't move. _Like I'm going to just leave him here. He'll come up with something._

"Drop the device!" The Dalek told the guard.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it," the Doctor said frantically. "It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!"

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

"Do you think?" the guard asked, and Amy heard the torch drop to the floor before a shot came from his... hand? It hit the Dalek's eyestalk._ His hand? How is his hand a gun?_

"Vision impaired, vision..." The machine's voice trailed off as its power drained.

The night watchman stepped forward, moving out of the shadows. It was Rory.

"Amy?"

"Rory," she said softly, staring across the room at him, her mind filling with images. She remembered everything. They were all back now, all her memories of him.

'_Williams. Rory Williams, from Leadworth. My boyfriend. How could I ever forget you?'_

'_Be very sure. This could be the real world.' 'It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, til right now. I just want him.'_

_He holds her hand as they stroll down the streets of medieval Venice._

'_Oh, this is Rory. He's a... friend.' 'Boyfriend.' 'Kind of boyfriend.'_

_Future Amy and Rory wave from a hill in Wales._

'_I thought you'd chosen me.'_

_Ten-year-old Rory helps her up after seven-year-old Amy got in a fight with Beth Davis. He is the only one in school who doesn't make fun of her for being 'crazy.'_

'_How could I ever forget you?'_

'_I love Rory, and I never told him. But now he's gone.'_

'_I just want him.'_

_He grabs her hand, the one with her engagement ring, worried she might lose it._

'_I don't understand... We were on the hill. I can't die here.'_

'_He perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly 2000 years.'_

'_I just want him.'_

'_You're crying because you remember me!'_

_A gangly twelve-year-old Rory gamely plays 'Raggedy Doctor' with her, even though his expression says he thinks they've outgrown her favorite game._

'_We were on the hill.'_

'_How could I ever forget you?'_

'_I just want him.'_

Amy ran towards Rory, throwing herself into his arms. He was back. _I just want him._ Her Rory was real, and he was there. She clung tightly to him, her face buried in his shoulder.


End file.
